Cupid Soul
by Kyoura Billa
Summary: Len jadi mak—eh, pak comblang gara-gara hantu? Kok bisa? Klien pertamanya adalah... sepasang senpai-kouhai yang terjebak dalam 'cinta malu-malu' mereka. "Elo kurus juga tetep ganteng, kok." / a fanfiction by Kyoura Kagamine and Billa Neko / LenRin and YuumaIA in this chapter
1. Chapter I—Hantu Pohon Manggis

Kantin sekolah yang biasa dipenuhi para makhluk kelaparan berlabel siswa nampak lebih sesak siang ini. Beberapa dari mereka berkumpul di suatu titik, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang di pusatnya berdiri seorang pemuda pirang bersama sang primadona sekolah.

Sang primadona—Megurine Luka—hanya menatap sang pemuda pirang—Kagamine Len—yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Meski dihujam tatapan mematikan yang mampu membekukan jiwa, hal itu tidak menyurutkan keberanian Len untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang telah lama ingin ia ungkapkan pada Luka.

Dagu perempuan itu naik, kedua manik sewarna langitnya menatap Len—sengit. Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Elo mau apa? Waktu gue gak banyak."

"Aku… menyukaimu, Kak Luka. Jadilah pacarku!" seru Len, akhirnya.

Semua yang berada di kantin terdiam. Menyaksikan pernyataan cinta yang disiarkan secara langsung dan eksklusif dari kantin sekolah. Len menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang kini menjalar di wajahnya. Tak berani melihat wajah cantik kakak kelasnya itu.

Luka menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus dan berkata, "Punya apa elo berani nembak gue?"

"Um… a-aku…" ucap Len, terbata. Dia bingung harus bilang apa pada kakak kelasnya itu. '_Masa' gue harus bilang, keberanian gue dateng dari Mbah Surip? Eh, bentar… gue bahkan gak tau siapa itu Mbah Surip!_' jeritnya dalam hati.

'_Atau… keberanian ini datang gara-gara kemaren gue makan kulit manggis!_'

Entah mengapa Len jadi teringat _trending topic_ di twittah kemarin dan berencana menggunakannya sebagai alasan. Ah, mungkin kalau pernyataan cinta Len diterima karena makan kulit manggis, dia rela teriak depan kepala sekolah: '_Heei ada kabar gembira untuk kita semuaa! Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknyaa!_'

'_Ta-tapi… nggak. Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin gue bakalan ngomong kayak gitu di depan Kak Luka. Bisa-bisa… dia makah ngira kalo gue itu aneh gara-gara makan kulit manggis yang dikasih sama Mbah Surip!_'

Len masih berkutat bersama pikirannya, tak melihat para makhluk di sekitarnya sudah mengarahkan tatapan bosan padanya.

Len semakin panik, dan semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hoy! Cepetan, dong! Kita udah laper, nih!" seru seseorang dari belakang Len.

"Ih! Elo gak tau apa! Kini kulit manggis ada ekstraknya!" bentak Len, spontan. Membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya. Seisi kantin langsung hening, lalu terbahak setelah beberapa detik. Luka yang ada di hadapannya juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Gue akui, elo lucu. Tapi elo bukan tipe gue. Gue suka cowok yang tinggi,"

Len sadar dia gak tinggi.

"Pinter,"

Iya, iya. Len emang gak pernah jauh dari peringkat akhir seangkatan

"Tajir,"

_Fine_, Len emang belum mampu lebih kendaraan sendiri. Lagian dia belum cukup umur

"Dan gak makan kulit manggis."

**Jleb**.

Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk di bagian dadanya. Tangannya ia gerakkan ke arah dada dan mencengkeram baju seragamnya sendiri.

"Gue tau. Sakitnya tuh, di sini," ucap Luka sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Tapi gue yakin elo bisa dapetin cewek yang lebih pantes buat elo dibandingkan gue," ujarnya lagi, disertai senyuman.

Luka pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Len. Begitu pula dengan para manusia yang mengerumuni mereka tadi berhubung bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Namun Len tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menghela napas lelah, kemudian memejamkan mata. '_Ah, gue ditolak lagi,_' batin Len, pedih.

.

* * *

.

Billa: Hola minna! Kembali lagi bersama saya Bill- *disekap*

Kyoura: Ciaossu~ abaikan saja orang aneh itu. Selamat siang, semuaa! Kyoura Kagamine di sini, membawakan cerita c_ollab_ bersama...

Billa + Kyoura: Billa Neko! *_applause_*

Billa: Tadinya kita udah ada rencana buat upload disalah satu akun aja... Eh, akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk buat akun baru dan dinyatakan sah! Untuk menjadi partner satu sama lain~

Kyoura: Ini cerita pertama sih... Kami berharap semuanya suka! Saya yang bacakan disclaimer ya!

.

**By: Billa Neko & Kyoura Kagamine**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloids are not Kyoura Kagamine's nor Billa Neko's. Vocaloids belongs to YAMAHA CORPORATION**

**Warnings: ghost!Rin, highschool!AU, pake bahasa gahoel, hati-hati keselek kulit manggis. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk mencari keuntungan komersil.**

.

**Chapter 1 : Hantu Pohon Manggis**

.

Billa: Maaf, ceritanya sempat terpotong karena percakapan ga jelas ini *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Kyoura: Pokoknya... _enjoy_!

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa sih nasib gue apes mulu. Padahal, apa yang kurang dari gue? Muka gue kece, meskipun gue gak tajir, gak pinter, gak tinggi…" ia menghentikan celotehnya lalu menghitung sesuatu dengan jari-jarinya. "Bujuk! Ternyata kurangnya gue banyak! Pantesan gue ditolak mulu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menelusuri lorong sekolah.

"Ah, gue males masuk kelas. Mending ke halaman sekolah aja deh. Tidur di bawah pohon sakura." Len lalu berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Eh! Tapi 'kan di sini gak ada pohon sakura. Ini 'kan di Indonesia," Len menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidur di bawah pohon manggis kayaknya asik."

"Kali aja kalau tidur di bawah pohon manggis gue bisa dapet berkah, karena ekstrak kulit manggisnya banyak—tunggu dulu. Kenapa jadi ngomongin kulit manggis? Ah, bodolah. Intinya gue kesana mau tiduran!" Len berlari lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Len untuk sampai di halaman belakang sekolah berhubung tempatnya agak dekat dekat dengan kantin. Sesampainya di sana, kedua mata Len dimanjakan dengan hamparan pohon manggis yang ditanam rapi.

'_Taman Manggis'._

Begitulah para makhluk berlabel siswa menyebutnya.

"Um… cap, cip, cup, mana yang beruntung, untungnya gue ganteng," telunjuk Len berhenti di salah satu pohon manggis—dekat bukit. Oh ya, untuk memperjelas, sekolah Len terletak di lereng gunung. Jadi, tempatnya kayak ada bukit-bukitnya gitu.

Len pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mendekati pohon manggis itu, kemudian merebahkan diri di sana. Ah, damai sekali di sini. Tenang, damai. Cocok buat tidur siang.

"Nah, gini nih nyaman…" ucap Len sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala.

Sepertinya Len sudah melupakan pernyataan cintanya tadi pada Luka. Buktinya, sekarang dia tenang-tenang saja, tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau bunuh diri karena depresi. Siapa tahu dia datang ke pohon manggis untuk gantung diri?

Kedua matanya terpejam, tenang. Bersiap tenggelam ke alam mimpi dalam bayang-bayang pohon manggis.

"Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya," terdengar sebuah suara yang amat asing di telinga Len.

"Mastin hadir, dan merawat tubuh kita," sambung Len, ikut bernyanyi. Tak menaruh curiga pada apapun.

"Lalalalaa," suara itu terus bernyanyi.

"Uh-um. Yap! Bener tuh—eh, kok 'lalalala'?" Len mulai kebingungan. "EH?! WAT DE PAK?! Apaan, siapa, dan di mana elo?!" seru Len, mulai panik hingga bangkit dari tidurnya.

Mungkin perlu dimaklumi karena sebenarnya, Len kurang percaya akan makhluk yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _hantu_. Dia sendiri juga belum pernah mendengar atau melihat rupa hantu itu seperti apa.

Dulu, teman-temannya pernah bilang, '_Kalau ada yang nyautin kamu tapi gak ada orangnya, berarti dia hantu!'_

Dan sekarang, terdengar ada yang bernyanyi—atau apalah itu, tapi tidak ada sosok penyanyinya—tidak ada orangnya.

"Eeh? Kamu bisa denger suaraku?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Len bangkit dari posisi rebahannya, hendak memasang pose bertarung yang ia lihat di _anime_.

"Aw!"

Namun nampaknya itu percuma karena begitu bangkit, kepalanya terantuk sesuatu.

"ELO NGAPAIN GELANTUNGAN DI POHON MANGGIS?!"

"Umm… ngapain, ya? Gak ngapa-ngapain, sih. Abis enak aja gitu gelantungan," ucap sesosok makhluk yang tengah bergelantungan—posisi kepalanya di bawah dan kedua kakinya bertumpu pada dahan pohon manggis.

"Udah kayak monyet aja," komentar Len, pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hah?! Elo bilang gue apa? Kayak monyet?!" protes makhluk tersebut sambil menerjang Len, melompat dari dahan tempatnya gelantungan tadi.

"Cantik gini elo bilang kayak monyet?!" jeritnya sambil mencekik Len, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Oke! _Fine_! Elo cantik! Puas?!" seru Len, susah payah. Berbicara ketika dicekik itu sulit rupanya.

"Oke," balas makhluk itu sambil tersenyum, lalu melepas cekikannya dari leher Len. Len langsung menyentuh lehernya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Gue Rin. Salam kenal," ucap makhluk tersebut yang ternyata bernama Rin.

"Gue Len." Len menjawab seperlunya. Masih meratapi nasib lehernya yang sakit karena dicekik tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain elo di sini?" Rin bertanya.

"Lah? Harusnya itu pertanyaan gue! Ngapain elo gelantungan di pohon kayak gitu?" tanya Len balik sambil bangkit duduk, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. "Mana elo pake gaun, lagi. Emangnya elo apaan? Hantu?" Len memulai interogasinya. Dalam hati menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal karena hantu itu tidak ada!

"Gue emang hantu, kok. Gue udah mati taun kemaren."

"Oh," ucap Len, santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?! UDAH MATI? DARI TAUN KEMAREN?!" teriak Len setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Rin langsung menutup telinganya.

"HANTU ITU GAK ADA! HANTU ITU GAK ADA! HANTU ITU—"

"ELO BERISIK BANGET, SIH?! BISA BUDEK NIH KUPING GUE!" balas Rin yang suaranya tak kalah kencang dari Len. Sekarang berganti Len yang menutup telinganya.

"Buktinya, elo liat gue 'kan? Udah deh, ubah tuh prinsip elo jadi 'hantu itu ada'!" bentak Rin, mulai kesal dengan Len.

"Hantu. Itu. Gak. Ada. Ini pasti halusinasi. Gue cuma kurang tidur, gue cuma stress gara-gara tadi ditolak Kak Luka, gue cuma kurang tidur—" Len terus mengucap kalimat tersebut. Bagaikan membaca mantra, Len mengucapkannya berulang-ulang. Rin hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Terus… apa yang bisa bikin elo percaya kalo gue ini hantu? Biasanya hantu ngapain aja? Biar orang yang liat mereka ketakutan dan langsung percaya gitu..." gumam Rin. Dagunya bertumpu pada jemari tangannya yang dilipat.

"Biasanya sih mereka bisa ngilang gitu. Terus mukanya serem banget, berdarah-darah. Gak kayak elo yang lumayan bersih. Terus biasanya mereka gelantungannya di pohon beringin! Bukan di pohon manggis!"

"Oh? Berdarah-darah, ya? Hm, sayangnya gue gak mati setragis itu. Yaudah deh, muka seremnya aja kali, ya?" gumam Rin sambil berbalik membelakangi Len. Len hanya mendengus pelan.

"Hihihi…" Rin tertawa pelan, nadanya yang monoton ala kuntilanak berhasil membuat Len merinding saat itu juga.

"E-eh! Elo gak bener-bener bikin muka elo jadi sere—" Len kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya kini pucat seakan tak memiliki cairan yang biasa disebut darah ketika ia melihat Rin yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan mulut lebar seperti _Kuuchisake-onna_, berhawa dingin bagai _Yuki-onna_, bahkan rambut pirang madu yang tadinya rapi sekarang jadi kusut bak jadi kembarannya Sadako dan Hanako.

"Aw!" pekik Len, mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur batang pohon manggis.

"Nah, sekarang elo percaya 'kan, kalo gue itu hantu?" ucap Rin, memastikan. "Ato masih belum bercaya? Apa perlu gue sayat-sayat badan gue, terus gue keluarin organ-organ pencernaan gue, pamerin usus yang terburai, terus—"

"UDAH! _STOP_! _KOKORO_ INI GAK KUAT!" seru Len, menghentikan ucapan Rin yang menjurus ke hal-hal menjijikkan yang biasanya ada di _fanfic-fanfic gore_.

"Udah, ya! Udah! Gue udah muak dengernya! Elo gak mau 'kan, liat gue muntah-muntah sampe usus gue terburai di sini?" bentak Len. Dibalas gelengan dari Rin. "Ng… gak. Makasih."

"Bagus. Jadi? Ada perlu apa makhluk gak idup macem elo keluar siang-siang begini? Biasanya 'kan hantu keluarnya malem-malem gitu! Elo ganggu acara bokep gue tau gak!" cerocos Len, gak nyantai.

"Hah?! Bokep?!"

"Iya bokep." Len membalas santai. Tangan Rin sudah siap di udara untuk menghajarnya. Melihat itu, Len buru-buru menambahkan. "Bobo cakep maksudnya! Ah, otak elo ngeres sih isinya! Jadi mikirinnya yang anu-anu mulu!"

Dua detik berikutnya, luka memar kebiruan sudah menghiasi pipi Len, menodai wajah Len yang—katanya—kece.

"Wanjer! Gue heran, elo hantu, tapi kok bisa gampar gue, sih?!" Len berteriak. "Aduduh, pipi gue, muka ganteng gue…" ratapnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang kini bengkak, hasil karya makhluk tidak hidup di hadapannya.

"Gue hebat, 'kaaan?" Rin memuji diri sambil pasang tampang keren. "Eh, iya. Tadi elo nanya kenapa gue bisa ada di sini, 'kan?" Rin bertanya, dibalas anggukan dari Len. "Gue bisa ada di sini, karena suatu kejadian."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Tahun kemaren, gue jadi korban _bully_ senior yang ngotot banget pengen gue comblangin sama cowok idaman mereka. Tapi gue nolak. Gue gak mau ladenin mereka. Terus gue diiket di sini sama mereka. Gue dipaksa minum kalium sianida yang mereka colong dari lab. IPA. Akhirnya gue mati. Di pohon manggis ini.

"Tapi gue belom bisa tenang soalnya masih ada janji yang belom gue laksanain" jelas Rin panjang dan lebar.

"Waw. Tragis amat. Oh! Jangan-jangan… elo tuh hantu dari cerita murid-murid di sini, ya? Gue masih inget tuh waktu MOS, diceritain sama OSIS yang ngurus kelas gue. Banyak juga yang ngomong kejadian itu. Terus katanya, kakak kelas yang nge-_bully_ elo itu langsung _drop out_ dari sekolah. Sebelumnya sih dibiarin aja sama anak-anak sekolah. Sama guru juga didiemin gitu," jelas Len, Rin hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kalo boleh tau… janji apa? Terus… sama siapa?" tanya Len, hati-hati. Agak takut Rin tersinggung, terus Rin mengikatnya di pohon manggis, lalu memaksanya meminum kalium sianida.

"Semasa hidup, gue ini mak comblang terbaik yang pernah ada. Semua yang gue comblangin, pasti jadian. Gue ada janji sama beberapa klien yang udah gue setujuin buat gue comblangin, sayangnya gue udah mati duluan sebelum bisa bantu mereka. Dan karena gak ada yang bisa liat gue, gimana gue bisa nyomblangin mereka?" ujar Rin, lirih.

Kedua manik samuderanya menatap Len penuh harap. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya terus?"

"Gue mau elo bantu gue," kata Rin sambil menepuk pelan pundak Len.

"_WHAT?!_ _Oh my to the god oh my no oh my waw_!" ucap Len. "E-eh! Gue gak punya keahlian kayak begitu! Gue nembak orang aja ditolak mulu! Gimana bisa bantu comblangin orang?" Len protes.

"Kalo elo gak mau bantuin gue sih ya gak apa-apa. Paling-paling gue bakalan terus menghantui elo sampe elo mati. Gue bakalan gentayangan di hidup elo, dan bawa temen-temen sesama hantu gue ke rumah elo tiap malem Jumat," seringai keji muncul di bibir Rin.

Len merinding seketika. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Len meneguk ludah berkali-kali, lalu mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "O-oke. _Fine_. Tapi yang pertama, mak comblang yang kayak gimana? Harus ngapain aja?" tanya Len.

"Ehem!" Rin pura-pura batuk. "Jadi mak comblang itu kayak sales. Mak comblang itu harus jago ngomong, dan bisa manipulasi pikiran orang tanpa hipnotis."

"Eh? Tapi gue gak jago ngomong! Debat aja gue kalah terus! Dan lagi… tanpa hipnotis? Gimana gue bisa manipulasi pikiran mereka? Gimana gue ngomongnya? Gue 'kan orangnya jarang bersosialisasi. Yaa gaulnya sih _introvert_ gitu lah. Meskipun gue keren," protes Len, diakhiri dengan pamer.

Rin mendengus geli. "Nah, elo udah dapet nilai plus sendiri, elo kece—elo keren. Supaya elo bisa jago ngomong, elo harus pede. Supaya elo bisa pede, elo harus punya sesuatu yang lebih, yang bisa elo banggain."

"Apa yang mau dibanggain dari seorang gue—Kagamine Len? Meskipun gue kece, tapi gue itu… bego, gak tajir, terus pendek juga," keluh Len. Rasa percaya dirinya semakin ciut, terutama ketika ia menyebutkan kekurangannya—yang tadi dijabarkan oleh Kak Luka ketika menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba Len merasakan ada yang menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Tenang aja. Berhubung semasa hidup gue ini pinter dan sering jadi juara umum, gue bakalan bantu elo belajar!" hibur Rin. Senyum menenangkan terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Serius?" tanya Len, tidak percaya.

Anggukan dari Rin sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua manik Len berbinar cerah. Akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk jadi juara umum! Semoga saja makhluk bernama Rin ini sungguh-sungguh bisa membantunya dalam belajar.

"Oke. Gue bantu elo," ucap Len sambil tersenyum—yang entah bagaimana caranya membuat perasaan Rin menjadi hangat.

"Oke! Makasih. Tapi… bukannya hari ini elo masih ada pelajaran, ya? Elo mau di sini sampe anak-anak pulang?" tanya Rin, sukses menyuramkan wajah Len.

"OH IYA! GUE LUPA!" dalam kecepatan maksimum yang hampir setara kecepatan mobil F1, Len melesat ke kelasnya. Rin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Len berlari menuju kelasnya secepat yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari para guru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

**Brak!**

Pintu kelas dibuka kasar olehnya. Seluruh mata penghuni kelas itu tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kamu telat? Istirahat sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu!" tegur guru yang ada di ruang kelasnya.

Sial! Len lupa kalau sekarang dia ada ulangan!

"Umm… anu, itu… Pak, Ah! Tadi saya 'kan abis dari kantin, terus ke halaman sekolah, Pak! Nah, saya denger ada yang nyanyiin lagu kulit manggis, karena kebetulan di halaman sekolah isinya pohon manggis semua! Terus, um… kayaknya saya sempet pingsan gara-gara dihipnotis pake lagu kulit manggis, eh taunya cuma denger nyanyiannya aja udah bikin seger, Pak! Beneran langsung seger tanpa harus beli ekstraknya!" penjelasan _absurd_ Len berhasil membuat seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya terdiam, _speechless_.

Pak Al—guru di kelasnya Len—mengernyitkan alis, bingung dengan ungkapan _absurd_ muridnya yang satu ini. "Kayaknya kamu keracunan kulit manggis, Nak. Sana ke UKS. Soal ulangan, nanti aja di pertemuan berikutnya," ucap Pak Al. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak—pose mengusir.

"Ya elah, Bapak! Saya 'kan pengen ikut ulangan! Saya gak mau ulangan sendiri, Pak! Gak kenak. Gak bisa nyontek. Saya jujur, loh!" Len berkata. Tatapannya memelas, di akhir perkataannya berubah jadi tatapan yang meyakinkan—disertai dua jari yang teracung.

Tatapan mematikan Pak Al arahkan pada Len. "Alah, percuma! Nanti

juga kamu ikut remedial. Buang-buang kertas. Udah sana! Syuh! Syuh!"

"Ish! Bapak gak ngerti banget, sih. Huh! Ya udah, deh," akhirnya Len berbalik, menutup pintu ruang kelasnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju UKS.

"Sial banget, sih! Kalo gini caranya gimana gue bisa jadi juara?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya bisa, lah! Elo diusir dari kelas waktu anak-anak lain lagi ulangan, itu artinya Pak Al ngasih elo kesempatan buat belajar lagi!" sebuah suara terdengar tepat di belakang Len.

"Wanjer!" Len yang terkejut langsung berbalik dan terjatuh. Ternyata Rin mengikutinya sampai kelas!

Len segera bangkit untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Haah, tapi percuma aja gue belajar. Lagian gak pernah masuk ke otak. Gak _compatible_ sama otak gue," keluh Len setelah sampai di depan pintu UKS.

Diketuknya pelan pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Permisi…"

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin dokter di UKS sedang keluar, makan di kantin, atau mojok sama pacarnya. Akhirnya, Len mencoba masuk. Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya—dan hantu bernama Rin—di ruang UKS. Len memilih kasur di dekat jendela untuk berbaring.

"Kalo elo gak mau belajar, mana bisa elo jadi pinter? Dan kalo elo gak pinter, mana bisa elo ngedapetin hati senior yang elo suka itu? Terus lagi, kalo elo gak pinter, elo gak mungkin juara. Kalo elo gak juara, elo gak punya hal yang bisa dibanggain. Kalo elo gak punya hal yang bisa dibanggain, elo gak mungkin bisa pede. Dan kalo elo gak pede, elo gak bakalan bisa jago ngomong, gak mungkin jadi mak comblang—ato mungkin pak comblang buat elo—. Kalo elo gak jadi mak comblang, gue bakalan bisa tenang dan bakalan menghantui elo sampe mati, termasuk ngundang temen-temen hantu gue tiap malem Jumat."

"Hn! Iya, iya! Cerewet banget, sih," keluh Len sambil menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa aja klien elo yang bakalan gue comblangin?" tanya Len. Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit ruang UKS—tempat Rin berada sekarang.

"Semuanya senior. Klien yang pertama…"

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2 on!**

.

* * *

**.**

Kyoura: Yup! Sampai sini dulu chapter 1! Oh, iya. Sop iler dikit, di fanfic ini bakalan ada banyakbanyakbanyak pair. Boleh request, looh. Siapa tau pair kesukaan kalian bakalan dicomblangin sama Rin-Len biar jadiaan

Billa: Biar ceritanya lanjut, mohon _review_nya _minna_!

Kyoura + Billa: _Mind to Review_? .w.


	2. Chapter II—Cinta Malu-Malu!

"Eh! IA sama Yuuma tuh orangnya yang mana? Dan… mereka tuh kayak gimana, 'sih?" tanya Len, masih menatap makhluk yang melayang-layang bebas di atasnya.

"Uhmm, pokoknya mereka itu gak sekelas. Beda angkatan juga, sih. Terus… umm, gimana kalo liatnya besok aja?" jawab Rin, dibalas anggukan dari Len—tanda mengiyakan.

"Mereka beda angkatan. IA kelas 8, tepatnya di 8-3. Kalo Yuuma, dia di 9-7. Yang minta dicomblangin itu sebenernya IA. Dia pengen deketin Yuuma, tapi… yaa elo tau lah, Yuuma kayak gimana orangnya," jelas Rin.

"Hah? Gue kan gak tau Yuuma tuh kayak gimana orangnya. Makanya gue nanya ke elo," ucap Len lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

"Eh… iya, ya," gumam Rin sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Udah ah, gue mau pulang. Udah sore," ucap Len sebelum akhirnya keluar UKS, dengan Rin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Eh, bentar! Masa' iya, elo gak tau Yuuma yang mana? Dia ikut OSIS, loh! Emang, elo gak liat dia waktu MOS?" Rin mencegah Len melangkah lebih jauh. Len berbalik, alisnya mengerut—nampak tengah berpikir keras.

"OSIS?" gumam Len, terus berpikir. Membuat alisnya semakin tertekuk dalam. "Elo 'kan tau sendiri. Gue jarang bersosialisasi. Elo liat sendiri, 'kan? Sampe anggota OSIS sekolah gue sendiri aja gue gak tau," jawab Len. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karena Rin.

"Ah, payah elo!" Rin berkomentar. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah Len dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya Len untuk mengambil tas Len yang kemungkinan besar masih ada di kelas.

"Heh? Tas gue ke mana?" gumam Len begitu menyadari bahwa…

… tasnya hilang!

.

* * *

.

Kyoura: Ciaossu~ kembali lagi bersama kita di chap 2~

Billa: Karena ada kendala... kita jadi update lama... _gomen_ *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Kyoura: Saya bacakan _disclaimer-_nya ya~

.

**By: Billa Neko & Kyoura Kagamine**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloids are not Kyoura Kagamine's nor Billa Neko's. Vocaloids belongs to YAMAHA CORPORATION**

**Warnings: ghost!Rin, highschool!AU, pake bahasa gahoel, hati-hati keselek kulit manggis. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk mencari keuntungan komersil.**

.

**Chapter 2 : Cinta Malu-Malu**

.

Billa : _No comment_ deh, _enjoy~_

.

* * *

.

"AAAAHHHH! _OH MY TO THE GOD OH MY NO OH MY WAAAW_?!" jerit Len, histeris. "Demi ekstrak kulit manggis! Siapa yang tega ngambil tas gueee?!" Len menjerit lagi, semakin frustasi. Rin yang melayang di sampingnya hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya serapat yang ia bisa.

"Elo gak usah teriak, deh! Elo teriak-teriak juga gak berarti tas elo bakalan jatoh dari langit dan balik lagi ke elo!" protes Rin. "Kalo tas elo ilang, ya cari, lah! Gak usah teriak-teriak! Budek nih lama-lama!"

"Tapi gue harus cari ke manaa?! Gak ada _kelu_! Gimana gue mau nyari?" balas Len, tidak mau kalah dan tidak sudi disalahkan.

"Eh, bentar. _Kelu _apaan?" kedua alis Rin berkerut dalam. "_Clue_, maksudnya?" tanya Rin, memastikan.

"Eh! Ung… ya! Itu kali! Elo 'kan tau peringkat gue di sekolah. Maklum aja deh kalo Bahasa Inggris gue jelek _fiks tu de mal,_ _fiks_ maksimal," jawab Len sambil berjalan menelusuri kelasnya. Berharap dan berusaha menemukan tasnya yang mungkin saja bersembunyi di sana.

"Eh! Elo bantuin gue, napa? Elo kan bisa terbang gitu bantuin gue nyari, dong!" omel Len ketika melihat Rin yang asik-asik aja terbang muter-muter di kelasnya Len.

"Haah! Iya, iya! Di dalem tas elo ada apa aja?" tanya Rin sebelum berhenti dari acara muter-muternya.

"Uhmm… buku, tempat pensil—eh, bentar! Harusnya elo nanya ciri-ciri tas gue, tas gue tuh kayak gimana! Ngapain nanyain isinya?" desis Len, geram. "Warnanya biru, ada gantungan pisangnya," jelas Len seraya mencari tasnya di kolong-kolong meja.

"Gimana kalo elo tanyain anak OSIS aja? Biasanya mereka suka ngambil barang-barang yang ketinggalan di kelas. Diamankan, lah!"

"Oh, iya. Bener juga," balas Len. Ia lalu meninggalkan kelasnya untuk memulai perjalanan menuju Ruangan OSIS. Rin yang mengikuti Len di belakang hanya menghujam Len dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Permisi!" Len mengetuk pintu Ruang OSIS.

"Iya! Masuk aja!" terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan.

Di ruangan itu, seorang pemuda duduk sendirian. Rambut merah mudanya ditutupi topi rajut hitam. Wajahnya tampan meski tatapannya tajam. Manik *geje* miliknya menghujam sepasang samudera milik Len.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Nyali Len menciut seketika.

"Um, a-anu… sa-saya…"

"Anu-anu, anu elo mau dianu-anu?!" bentak pemuda tersebut. "Cepet ngomong! Elo ada perlu apa ke sini? Kalo elo gak ada keperluan, cepet pergi sana!" lanjutnya. Kali ini disertai gebrakan kencang pada meja.

'_Bujuk! Galak amat! Siapa __'__sih nih orang?!'_ Len menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sa-saya mau cari tas saya yang ilang, Kak," ucap Len, pelan.

"Oooh. Bilang, dong! Kamu anak kelas mana?" tanya pemuda pemilik helaian merah muda yang menawan namun beraura mencekam tadi.

'_Waduh! Gue kelas 7 berapa, ya? Kok tiba-tiba gue amnesia, __'__sih?!'_ omel Len dalam pikirannya.

"Eh! Eh! Dia tuh, yang namanya Yuuma," gumam Rin. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Yuuma yang mengirimkan _deathglare_ pada Len.

"Ooh dia yang namanya Yuuma," gumam Len. "Elo bilang dong dari tadi kalo orangnya _killer_ kayak begini!" desis Len, merasa geram pada Rin.

"Elo gak nanya, sih!" balas Rin, lalu memeletkan lidahnya—mengejek.

"Elo bisa diem gak, sih?!" bentak Len pada Rin.

"Kamu siapa? Anak kelas mana?" Yuuma memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Dan kamu… ngomong sama siapa?"

"E-eeh! A-anu, saya Kagamine Len. Dan… u-um, oh! Saya punya temen imajinasi! Namanya Rin, tadi dia ngajak saya ngobrol, Kak. Hahahaha," balas Len. Tawaan garing mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kamu dari kelas mana?" Yuuma mulai kesal. Mungkin sebentar lagi vas bunga akan melayang tepat pada Len.

"Um, ke-kelas 7-6, kali?" ucap Len, gemetar namun lantang berhubung yang ia ucapkan merupakan suatu spontanitas. Yuuma mengangguk pelan, lalu bangkit untuk mendekati arsip di lemari. Ia menarik satu _folder_ sebelum membukanya perlahan.

"Nama Kagamine Len gak ada di kelas 7-6. Elo penyusup, ya? Anak sekolah lain yang mau ngerusuh ke sini?" Yuuma bertanya. Mulai curiga pada Len beserta gelagatnya yang aneh—dan patut dicurigai.

"Lagian di sini adanya Kagamine Lenka. Bukan Kagamine Len. Apa jangan-jangan… elo namanya Lenka? Bukan Len?" tanya Yuuma. Rasa penasaran memenuhi benaknya. "Dan Lenka ini jenisnya cewek. Bukan cowok kayak elo," tambahnya.

"Atau mungkin elo sebenernya Lenka tapi elo lagi _crossdress_ dan biar elo gak ketauan _crossdress_ elo akhirnya ganti nama jadi Len?" pikiran Yuuma mulai _absurd_. Sebulir keringat menetes di pelipis Len. Gagal paham dengan seniornya yang satu ini.

'_Aduh! Ini senior tampang_ killer_ tapi pikirannya ngaco!'_ keluh Len, dalam hati tentunya. Rin yang sedari tadi menonton mereka berdua hanya mampu melayangkan tatapan bosan sampai menguap entah berapa kali.

"Gue tadi liat kelas elo. Di papannya, kalo gak salah itu _Ruang Kelas 7-4_. Coba elo ngomong lagi sama Yuuma," ucap Rin, malas tingkat dewa. Dibalas anggukan dari Len.

"A-anu, ke-kelas saya itu… kelas 7-4! Iya! 7-4!" Len semakin percaya diri.

Yuuma mendelik Len, tajam. "Jadi? Kamu ini sebenernya anak kelas mana? 7-6 apa 7-4?"

Len yang mulai kehabisan pasokan kesabaran, langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "ADUH! JADI ANGGOTA OSIS MALES BANGET, 'SIH!? TINGGAL BUKA AJA TUH ARSIP, TERUS CARI NAMA GUE!" Len berteriak pada Yuuma. Setiap kata yang dilontarkannya mengandung kefrustasian yang telah diambang batas.

Yuuma tak mampu berkata-kata dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada arsip di sampingnya. Ia cek teliti dari kelas 7-1 hingga 7-10. Setelah menemukan _file_ 7-4, Yuuma pun memeriksa isi dari _file_ tersebut. "Oh, iya. Ada deh, nih. Nama elo ada di kelas 7-4," gumamnya, datar.

"Jadi elo mau ngapain ke sini?" Yuuma bertanya lagi. Darah Len semakin mendidih—bahkan mungkin nyaris menguap. Greget rasanya berhadapan dengan Kak Yuuma ini. Dan orang ini pula yang akan dicomblangkannya? Heran, kenapa Kak IA bisa suka sama makhluk lemot macam ini? Nggak kebayang deh, gimana jadinya kalo mereka beneran jadian.

"Ehem," Len berusaha mendinginkan emosinya. "Katanya OSIS itu suka ngambil barang yang ketinggalan di kelas, 'kan? Nah, tas gue ilang waktu tadi gue tinggal ke UKS. Jadi kemungkinan besar tas gue itu diambil sama anak OSIS dan **dibawa ke sini**," balas Len, ditambah penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hoo. Barang ketinggalan gak disimpen di sini. Bukan gue juga yang ngambil. Elo tanyain aja sama Kyo. Dia bagian ngurusin barang ketinggalan," balas Yuuma, tenang.

Len semakin geram karena kelakuan kakak kelasnya ini. _'Ah, elah! Kenapa dia gak ngomong dari tadi __'__sih, kalo barang yang ketinggalan itu bukan dia yang ngambil?!'_ ingin rasanya Len menggarus wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kyo tuh siapa?" tanya Len. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Elo… beneran anak SMP 1827?" Yuuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Len tersinggung tanpa ia sadari.

"Iya, deh! _Sorry_, gue jarang bersosialisasi, jadinya gue gak terlalu kenal sama anak-anak OSIS," balas Len, makin pelan hingga akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi elo keterlaluan banget gak gaulnya! Ketua OSIS sekolah sendiri elo gak tau? Elo gak ikut MOS, apa?"

"Umm… ikut, sih. Cuma waktu pengenalan anggota OSISnya, gue gak merhatiin. Ketiduran. Lagian gak penting juga gue ngapalin anak-anak OSIS. Gak ngaruh sama idup gue," balas Len, tenang. "Ah, udahlah! Ngapain jadi ngomongin MOS, sih? Kyo tuh siapa? Kakak kelas? Apa bukan?" Len menambahkan.

"Emangnya angkatan elo udah boleh ngelamar jadi Ketua OSIS?" Yuuma bertanya, penuh sarkasme. Kedua manik sewarna emasnya memandang sinis pada Len.

"Ooh, jadi bukan kelas 7... terus, kelas berapa?" tanya Len sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Cukup sudah, kesabaran Yuuma telah kandas. "Cari sendiri!" bentak Yuuma sebelum keluar dari Ruangan OSIS, meninggalkan Len di sana.

"Ternyata elo payah banget, Len." Rin berkomentar.

"Iya, gue tau. Gue payah. Diem aja, elo!" Len keluar dari Ruangan OSIS. Aura hitam berbau suram seakan menjadi _background_ saat itu. Rin menatap Len penuh rasa khawatir.

"Gue rasa elo harus lebih peka. Gue kasian sama elo. Gue kira elo gak sepayah ini."

Komentar Rin membuat Len semakin kesal.

"Terus gue harus ngapain sekarang? Tas gue ilang, dan gue gak tau Kyo itu yang manaa!" Len mulai frustasi.

"Ya elo berusaha, dong!" Rin menimpali. Membuat Len semakin frustasi hingga ingin bunuh diri.

"Berusaha! Berusaha mulu! Gue harus usaha apa lagi? Gue dari tadi udah berusaha, tapi Tuhan terus mempersulit gue! Udah gue harus berurusan sama anak OSIS yang reseknya minta dibunuh, ketemu elo, tas gue ilang, dan sekarang gue harus cari Kyo yang gue sendiri gak tau bentuk dan rupanya kayak gimana?!" balas Len. Wajah Len sudah merah total. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Udahlah. Biarin gue sendiri. Elo cari aja tuh orang lain buat bantuin elo nyomblangin orang. Terserah! Elo mau gentayangan di idup gue, _party-party_ tiap malem Jumat di kamar gue, ato ngapain aja terserah! Gue gak peduli!" tambahnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Rin.

Rin menggeleng, lelah rasanya menghadapi pemuda bebas macam Kagamine Len.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya hantu! Tidak semua orang diberkati Tuhan untuk dapat melihatnya—dan Len termasuk orang yang diberkahi karena bisa melihatnya.

Haah, kalau begini bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mati tenang? Masa' iya, dia harus gentayangan terus seperti ini sampai akhir dunia?

Tidak, tidak! Pasti ada suatu cara untuk menjinakkan Len. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah…

… bagaimana caranya?

'_Aduh! Mending gue kejar dulu deh tuh anak! Mikirin caranya ntar dulu aja, lah! Otak gue udah gak mau diajak mikir!' _Rin menyemangati dirinya sendiri, lalu mengejar Len yang entah kemana perginya.

'_Eh, bentar! Itu… IA, 'kan?'_ sepasang samudera Rin menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya berjalan melewatinya. Seorang perempuan pemilik helaian _pink_ pucat panjang. Wajahnya tertunduk, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah surat yang dia sembunyikan di balik tubuh.

'_Ngapain dia bawa-bawa surat? Eh? Jangan-jangan… itu surat cinta!'_ Rin menjerit dalam hati. Perhatiannya terpusat pada IA.

"Eh?" gumam IA sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku… tapi kok nggak orang, ya? Efek gugup kali, ya…" tambahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

'_Uh! Gue harus nemuin Len secepatnya, nih! Buat Yuuma keluar dari ruangan itu! Kayaknya Yuuma ada didalam sana deh...'_ Rin langsung melayang, melesat melewati IA.

"Barusan itu… ada angin atau apa, ya? Ah, udah deh! Ini gugupnya udah tingkat Dewa Zeus! Harus diilangin." IA mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

'_Sial! Len di mana, sih?!'_ Rin menjerit frustasi. Untungnya, jeritannya tak mungkin terdengar oleh siapapun—kecuali yang _beruntung_ seperti Len. Rin berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya ia teringat…

"POHON MANGGIS!"

Akhirnya, Rin pun melesat ke halaman sekolahnya—lebih tepatnya ke Kebun Manggis di belakang sekolah. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Len ada di sana. Rin mengecek setiap pohon manggis yang berdiri kokoh di sana, sampai akhirnya, Rin menemukan Len di pohon manggis paling ujung, paling terpencil.

Tempat ia di-_bully_ hingga kehilangan nyawa satu tahun kebelakang.

Dilihatnya Len, kini sedang memasangkan tali tambang yang telah ia ikat sedemikian rupa ke dahan pohon manggis.

'_Hoo? Jadi ceritanya dia mau bunuh diri, nih?'_ batin Rin, menebak jalan pikirannya Len.

"Jadi elo mau bunuh diri? Di sini?" tanya Rin dari belakang Len.

"Iya! Udah tau ngapain nanya? Elo ngapain di sini? Mau liat gue mati, hah?!" balas Len, tak bersemangat. Ia bagaikan telah kehilangan nyawanya—lemas sekali.

"Ih! Gak elit banget sih elo mati bunuh diri di pohon manggis! Bukannya mati, yang ada elo malah dijadiin ekstrak ntar!" Rin membalas perkataan Len. "Udahlah! Gue tau kok di mana tas elo. Masa' gara-gara tas doang elo bunuh diri? Ayo balik ke sekolah lagi!" bujuk Rin agar Len tak melakukan aksi _ekstrem_nya itu.

"Lagian kenapa elo gak tanya gue? Gue tau kok, Kyo tuh yang mana. Dia anak kelas 9-8. Rambutnya cokelat, tinggi, pinter, tajir, Ketua OSIS 1827." Rin tetap berusaha membujuk Len. "Udah! Cepetan turun, sini!"

"…"

Len tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kenapa elo gak bilang dari tadi, sih?" desis Len, pelan. "Haah! Ya udah, ayo!" tambahnya.

Rin tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Len. "Nah! Gitu, dong!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Len. Mereka berdua pun memulai perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

"Elo jangan acak-acak rambut gue! Ntar orang-orang ngeliatnya rambut gue berantakan sendiri!" Len memprotes perlakuan Rin padanya.

"Eh? Iya, deh. Hehehe. Maaf, maaf."

"Jadi? Tas gue ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Len. Ia menoleh pada Rin.

"Oh, iya! Seinget gue, Kyo lagi ada ekskul hari ini. Kalo nggak salah, dia ikut ekskul pencak silat. Nanti deh kita ke tempat dia latihan," balas Rin. Kedua manik sewarna lautannya menatap ke luar jendela, menerawang langit biru berhias awan di luar sana.

"Nanti?" Len membalas perkataan Rin. Sebelah alisnya naik, tanda heran.

"Yap! Karena elo harus bantuin gue dulu." Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Len. Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"Bantu apaan lagi, sih?" ah, jujur saja, Len sudah malas meladeni makhluk yang satu ini.

"Umm, tadi gue ketemu IA. Dia bawa surat gitu. Kayaknya 'sih surat cinta… terus, kayaknya surat itu buat Yuuma. Dan gue pengen elo ikutin dia."

"HAH?! NGAPAEN?! JADI ELO NYURUH GUE NGE-_STALK_ DIA? GITU?!" protes Len, heboh. Mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Itu anak kenapa sih? Ngomong sendiri," komentar para makhluk berjenis manusia yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Len.

"Udah sinting kali, 'ya?"

Beberapa dari mereka yang tengah berbincang mengenai Len mengangguk mengiyakan. Untungnya Len tidak mendengarnya. Kalau Len mendengar komentar mereka, mungkin mereka akan dihajar saat ini juga, lalu digigit sampai mati oleh Len.

"Uhmm… iya. Kayaknya dia mau ngasih surat cintanya ke Yuuma, deh," tanggap Rin, datar.

"Ngapain gue comblangin mereka? Emangnya perlu? Harus banget, gitu? Dia 'kan udah mau ngasih suratnya ke Yuuma," balas Len, berusaha mengelak agak tidak perlu melakukan permintaan dari Rin.

"Elo nggak ngerti," desah Rin, mulai frustasi. "Pokoknya elo ikutin mereka dulu aja, biar elo tau pokok permasalahannya, dan alesan kenapa dia pengen dicomblangin ke Yuuma."

"Hn! Iya!" balas Len. Ia menghela napas lelah, lalu mengikuti Rin yang memimpin jalan—membimbingnya ke tempat kemungkinan ada Yuuma dan IA.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Rin dan Len sampai di tempat IA berdiri tadi. Dan sampai sekarang pun, IA masih berdiri di sana. Bahkan, posenya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Anjir, itu orang dari gue berangkat nyariin elo sampe balik lagi ke sini masih berdiri aja. Kagak capek, apa?" Rin berkomentar ketika melihat IA yang masih berdiri di sana. Raut wajahnya cemas meskipun telah berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Eh! Elo tanyain dia, sana! Ngapain dia berdiri di sana! Cepetan!" Rin mendorong Len, membuatnya menabrak IA.

"AW!"

"E-eh! Ma-maaf!" ucap Len panik. Ia lalu membantu IA berdiri.

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa," balas IA disertai senyuman termanisnya.

"Eng… kalo boleh tau, kamu lagi ngapain… umm, nama kamu IA, 'kan?" tanya Len pura-pura ragu.

IA mengangguk. "Iya. Aku Kiisaragi IA. Dari kelas 8-3. Salam kenal," ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Aku Kagamine Len. Kelas 7-4. Salam kenal, Kak IA. Kakak ngapain di sini? Daritadi diem aja gitu gak gerak-gerak?" akhirnya Len memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ah! I-itu… umm… ja-jadi—um…" IA memberikan jawaban tak jelas. Tersamarkan oleh gumaman-gumaman yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan tidak perlu diucapkan. Len—mau tidak mau—menunggu sampai IA mau mengatakannya.

"Oh, iya! Ehem, maaf ya. Kayaknya ini urusan pribadimu, jadi harusnya—"

"Nggak! Kalo kamu mau tau, kamu boleh tau, kok," ucap IA lagi. Kali ini memotong ucapan Len.

"A-aku nungguin Yuuma. Kira-kira dia ada di dalem gak, 'ya? Aku pengen ngasih surat ini tapi aku malu banget. Kamu… bisa bantu aku?" tanya IA, pelan. Takut bercampur malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya butuh bantuan sekarang! Dan IA rasa, Len adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan saat ini juga!

"Mau aku ketokin pintunya?" tawar Len.

"E-eh? Umm…" IA tampak berpikir keras sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berhias rona kemerahan di balik surat. "B-boleh, deh. Aku di sebelah sini, ya. Biar Yuuma gak tau kalo sebenernya aku yang dateng," lanjutnya. Len pun mengangguk, dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

**Brak!**

Pintu langsung dibuka lebar oleh Yuuma—yang seketika melayangkan tatapan mematikan andalannya pada Len.

"Elo lagi? Ngapain elo ke sini?" tanya Yuuma, sinis. Nampak Yuuma sudah terlanjur benci pada makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Eh! Harusnya elo berterima kasih sama gue! Gue udah berbaik hari nganterin _dia_ ke sini!" balas Len, agak sewot.

"_Dia_?" Yuuma agak kebingungan.

"I-iya. Aku…" terdengar suara lembut khas perempuan dari balik pilar koridor.

"I-IA?!" sontak, Yuuma mundur beberapa langkah. Amat terkejut dengan kemunculan IA yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak dia prediksi sebelumnya. Oh, hancur sudah _image_ dirinya yang dinilai baik, lembut, dan pengertian. Apalagi ini di depan IA secara langsung!

'_Ah, sial! Kenapa ada IA di sini?! _Image_ sempurna gue… ancur berantakan!'_ ratap Yuuma dalam hati. Tak kuasa menahan rasa malunya, Yuuma langsung membanting pintu, menutupnya sekaligus. Berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak tak teratur.

"E-eh?! Ka-kak Yu-Yuuma! Buka pintunya!" seru IA sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Oi! Yuuma! Malu-maluin banget sih, elo! Depan cewek, lagi? Heh! OSIS songong! Buka pintunya!" seru Len sambil memukul-mukul pintu ruangan tempat Yuuma bersembunyi.

Rin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan hal ini adalah acara komedi yang memang dilakukan agar dapat mengundang tawa.

"Elo lagi malah ngetawain? Bantuin napa?!" bentak Len pada Rin yang masih terbahak.

"Len? Kamu ngomong sama siapa?" IA bertanya. Agak bingung—dan takut, sebenarnya—melihat Len yang tiba-tiba teriak sendiri. Memangnya siapa yang tertawa di sekitar sini?

"Umm… err… sama temen imajinasi, Kak. Hahaha," jawab Len, diakhiri tawa hambar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Habisnya elo kocak banget! Gue sendiri gak nyangka kalo nyomblangin IA sama Yuuma bakalan seribet ini!" balas Rin lalu menghapus air matanya dengan jemari.

"Diem, elo!" desis Len sambil membekap mulut Rin menggunakan tangannya. Meskipun dari sudut pandang IA, Len terlihat sedang memeluk udara hampa.

"A-hahaha…" IA ikut tertawa hambar.

Len tidak menyadari bahwa IA masih memperhatikannya. Sambil bersandar ke dinding, IA berkata, "Kamu tau, Len? Aku baru tau ternyata kamu _begini_. Pantes aja kalo Kak Luka menolakmu," tutur IA. Manik birunya menatap Len, teduh.

Len langsung melepas bekapannya dari Rin, dengan gugupnya ia pun berkata. "Ja-jadi… Kak IA… liat yang di kantin itu?" tanya Len. Suaranya bergetar tak jelas. IA mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"THEDAAAAAAK!" Len menjerit histeris. Suaranya yang nyaring nyaris dapat terdengar seantero sekolah.

"Hng? Suara apa tadi?" tanya pengurus kebun sekolah yang kini sedang bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Kagak tau. Ada yang keracunan kulit manggis, kali?" jawab salah satu temannya. Teman yang ada di sebelahnya hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Lagian ngapain juga sih makan kulit manggis? Nanti malah keracunan. Padahal kan kulit manggis udah ada ekstraknya…"

"Namanya juga manusia. Mencoba hal yang baru dan bereksperimen itu udah bakat alamiah mereka. Wajar aja, lah. Kalo yang aneh-aneh keluar," balas temannya lagi, dan lagi… temannya menjawab dengan anggukan entah berapa kali.

Kembali lagi ke Len, Rin, IA dan Yuuma di koridor dekat Ruangan OSIS.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kak IA suka sama Kak Yuuma, ya?" Len bertanya langsung pada intinya. Disambut dengan pernubahan warna di wajah IA—memerah, lalu menunduk malu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

"Um… lalu… biar kutebak. Pasti surat yang dipegang sama Kak IA itu… surat cinta buat Kak Yuuma, 'kan?" dan lagi, IA mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu kasiin aja, Kak! Nanti Kak Yuuma keburu diambil orang lain, looh! Ntar kalo udah _taken_, ntar Kak IA nyesel, looh!" Len mencoba menyemangati IA—meskipun hasilnya adalah Len berhasil menyurutkan keberanian IA.

"Ta-tapi… aku gu-gugup banget! Aku takut! Gimana aku ngasihinnya? Terus aku harus kayak gimana waktu ngasihinnya? Kalo dia nolak aku gimana?" balas IA. Raut wajahnya yang gelisah mau tidak mau membuat Len ikut cemas.

"Rin! Gimana, nih? Elo kan cewek, bantuin dia, dong!" tutur Len pelan pada Rin agar tidak terdengar oleh IA.

"Elo semangatin dia, dong! Tapi jangan nyeleneh. IA itu golongan darahnya A, jadinya dia gampang sakit hati sama keseringan mikir yang aneh-aneh," ucap Rin, memberi saran. Dibalas anggukan pelan dari Len.

"Umm… Kak IA kan belum nyobain, masa' udah yakin aja bakalan ditolak?" tutur Len. IA mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Len.

Melihat reaksi positif dari IA, Len melanjutkan _ceramah_nya. "Manusia itu nggak bisa memprediksi apa yang bakalan terjadi kedepannya. Yaa bisa, sih. Tapi belom tentu tepat banget. Kecuali, mungkin buat yang punya indera keenam ato belajar metafisika. Emangnya Kak IA punya indera keenam? Ato Kak IA pernah belajar metafisika?" tanya Len. Dijawab gelengan pelan dari IA.

"Nah! Makanya, Kak IA harus semangat! Optimis! Pede! Yakin kalo Kak Yuuma bakalan nerima Kak IA!" Len membalas IA disertai senyuman ceria di wajahnya. Membuat IA mendapat suatu kekuatan untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Aku aja nembak Kak Luka pede aja, tuh! Urusan diterima ato nggaknya itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting ngomong dulu aja. Daripada nyesel ntar Kak Yuuma jadian sama orang lain padahal sebelumnya suka sama Kak IA?" Len terus memanas-manasi IA. Berusaha membuat semangatnya membara kembali bagai api di kompor gas.

"M-mungkin aku memang harus mencobanya…" gumam IA. Ia meremas surat di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Lah, Kak? Suratnya dibuang?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk ragu surat milik IA yang kini sudah bergabung bersama rekan-rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi penghuni tong sampah.

"Aku… aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sendiri tanpa bantuan surat atau apapun itu," ucap IA tegas sambil meremas ujung roknya—berusaha menjaga rasa percaya dirinya. "Len… doakan aku, ya?" tambahnya.

Len tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. "_Good luck_, ya! Aku tunggu di sana!" balas Len. Dia lalu berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar koridor.

"Eh! Bentar dulu!" IA menarik lengan Len, mencegahnya agak tak pergi.

"Kenapa?"

"Panggilin Kak Yuuma, dong!"

"EH?! Nanti kalo Yuumanya marah lagi kayak tadi gimana?" tanya Len, panik. Enggan untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nggak. Dia gak bakalan marah. Bilang aja aku yang nyuruh kamu buat manggil dia. Panggilin, ya? _Please_!" IA terus memohon. Len menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Len mengetuk—memukul—pintu Ruangan OSIS. "HOY YUUMA! KELUAR, ELO! ELO LAKI BUKAN, SEH?!" Len berteriak, merusuh.

"DIH! APA—eh, IA?" Yuuma yang tadinya terlihat marah besar seketika kehilangan hasrat berantemnya ketika dirinya melihat IA. '_Lah? Terus, kemana Len? Tadi yang manggil gue suaranya Len 'kok! Bukan IA..._' gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ka-Kak Yuuma… bisa bicara se-sebentar?" tanya IA pada Yuuma. Matanya memaku manik emas Yuuma. Anggukan dari Yuuma sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

"Uh, um… a-anu, aku… AKU SUKA SAMA KAK YUUMA!" teriak IA sambil meremas roknya dan menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani melihat Yuuma.

Yuuma menatap IA, dingin. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana—pose keren.

"Ya terus?"

"M-maaf," bisik IA. Mendengan respon negatif dari Yuuma, IA langsung berbalik dan lari—meninggalkan Yuuma di koridor.

"Hah? Kok responnya gitu, 'sih? Tadi elo bilang kalo Yuuma suka sama IA juga, tapi kok dia dingin gitu?" tanya Len pada Rin yang ada di sampingnya.

"… gue lupa bilang kalo Yuuma itu agak-agak _dandere_. Dia sebenernya suka sama IA, waktu ditembak tadi, reaksi fisiknya emang keliatannya dingin banget. Tapi sebenernya dalem hati dia udah deg-deg-an berat sampe rasanya pengen koprol dan terbang ke bulan."

"Yah… terus gimana, dong?" balas Len, kecewa. Agak sedih juga melihat klien pertamanya nyaris gagal jadian.

"Nah! Ini tugas elo yang sebenernya sebagai mak—eh, pak comblang!" Len mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Suruh tuh Yuuma buat kejar IA. Jangan disia-siain!" Len mengangguk lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke arah Yuuma.

"Elo ngapain berdiam diri sendiri disini?" tanya Len pada Yuuma yang membatu di tempatnya—tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hellooo? Yuumanya ada?" Len mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Yuuma. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia—karena jangankan menjawab, respon kecil berupa refleks semacam kedipan pun tidak ada! Nampaknya Yuuma mulai kehilangan rohnya.

"Ah, elah! Pake diem-dieman segala macam gini, lagi? Mau elo denger ato kagak, gue kasih tau aja ya."

Yuuma masih diam di tempat, membatu, bergeming.

"Penyesalan itu suka telat. Daripada elo nyesel, mending elo kejar tuh Kak IA, terus bilang sama dia kalo elo juga suka sama dia!" tambah Len lagi meskipun Yuuma masih tak memberi respon.

"Hn, yaudah lah! Gue cabut duluan!" tutur Len sebelum meninggalkan Yuuma.

"Tunggu!" akhirnya Yuuma membuka mulutnya.

"Kata-kata elo… nggak tau kenapa ngingetin gue sama seseorang…" Len menoleh ke belakang, Yuuma tengah menatapnya.

"… yah, mungkin kalo gue kasih tau elo juga elo gak bakalan tau. Tapi… makasih, ya!" tambahnya seraya berlari mencari IA.

"Dia itu… emang dari sananya aneh, 'ya?" Len bertanya pada Rin setelah yakin Yuuma agak jauh.

"Hmm… dari jaman gue masih idup emang udah kayak gitu, kok. Kayaknya dia belum _upgrade_ sedikitpun," balas Rin lalu jalan—terbang—meninggalkan Len.

"Eh? Elo mau ke mana?"

"Liat mereka berdua, lah!"

"Emang elo tau mereka di mana?" Len menyusul Rin lalu berjalan di sampingnya. Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Ya tau, dong! Dan sebagai pak comblang, elo harus liat gimana caranya mereka jadian!" seru Rin sambil mengikuti jejak Yuuma. Len mengekor di belakangnya.

.

"Halaman sekolah?" Len mengerutkan dahi. Rin mengangguk.

"Nah, elo liat tuh yang di sebelah sana!" Rin menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut.

"Itu… IA, 'kan?" tanya Len.

"Pas gue masih idup, kalo galau, IA sering banget ngajak gue ke tempat itu buat curhat. Dia cerita banyak ke gue," balas Rin. "Eh! Yuuma dateng, tuh!" tambahnya ketika melihat Yuuma menghampiri IA.

"Cepetan sembunyi! Jangan gangguin mereka!" Rin menarik Len, mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Elo ngapain di sana? Ntar ketauan sama mereka!" desis Len pada Rin yang berdiri di tempat terbuka, lokasi yang beresiko dan berpeluang besar agar dapat terlihat oleh Yuuma dan IA.

"Gue 'kan hantu. Mereka gak mungkin bisa liat gue."

"Terus elo ngapain narik-narik gue buat sembunyi kalo elo sendiri gak sembunyi?" Rin diam saja, tak menanggapi Len. "Terserah apa kata elo aja, dah," balas Len lalu melihat IA dan Yuuma.

"Elo ntar ngerusak suasana! Kalo mereka gagal jadian gimana?" Rin mendorong Len kembali untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"IA," ucap Yuuma sambil menepuk kepala IA.

"Eh! Eh! Liat, tuh! Yuuma udah mulai beraksi!" tutur Rin. Heboh sendiri melihat mereka mulai melakukan interaksi.

"Pasti seru, nih!" gumam Len dari balik tembok.

"K-Kak Yuuma… m-maaf kalo yang tadi ngeganggung Kak Yuuma. Yang tadi itu… bisa dianggap bercanda kalo Kak Yuuma gak suka," balas IA lalu menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Um… a-aku minta maaf. Atas kejadian tadi. Sebenernya… umm… aku—aku juga suka sama IA." Jawaban Yuuma membuat IA terbelalak, lalu menegakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Yuuma lebih jelas, memastikan kesungguhan di kedua emasnya.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya IA, memastikan. Dijawab anggukan oleh Yuuma.

"M-makasih, Kak." IA berkata. Senyum bahagia terlukis di bibirnya. Senang rasanya ketika cintanya berbalas.

"… kamu gak minta aku jadi pacar kamu?" kali ini Yuuma yang bertanya.

"I-ih! Kak Yuuma bikin aku malu aja! Pa-pasti di-dijadiin, dong!" balas IA sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang telah nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

Yuuma terkikik geli dan menepuk pelan kepala IA. "Pulang, yuk," ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan IA.

"Um… pasti kamu punya sesuatu buat dikasihin ke seseorang, 'kan? Buat besok. _If you know what I mean_," ucap Yuuma sambil berjalan beriringan dengan IA. Merusak suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

IA mengangguk menjawab Yuuma. "_I know what you mean_. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya," balas IA sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Len ikut tersenyum. Senang rasanya bisa membantu orang lain. "Selamat, Len. Klien pertama elo berhasil jadian," ucap Rin.

"Iya. Seneng banget, deh. Pulang, ah! Udah sore." Len berbalik, meninggalkan pasangan yang baru adian itu menuju pintu gerbang.

"Eh, elo ngarasa ada yang ilang, gak?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

"Eh! Kocak! Tas gue mana?! Katanya elo tau!" desis Len tiba-tiba, geram. Lalu melihat ke arah Rin.

"Gue gak tau tas elo di mana. Yang tau tas elo di mana itu Kyo. Yang tadi dibilangin sama Yuuma" cuek Rin.

"Ta-tadi… katanya elo tau—ah, kalo gini jadinya malesin banget gue harus bantuin elo! Elonya aja gak bantuin gue," balas Len, pundung.

"Gue taunya Kyo yang mana. Kalo tas elo sih, mana gue tau? Elo tanyain Yuuma, sana! Mumpung dia belom pulang." Rin memberi saran.

"Haah! Iya, deh!" balas Len, lemas. "Balik lagi… balik lagi. Lama-lama bisa kurus gue! Padahal kan gue pengen gemukin nih badan," keluh Len sambil berjalan ke tempat dimana seharusnya Yuuma berada.

"Elo kurus juga tetep ganteng, kok," bisik Rin.

"Elo bilang apa tadi? Gue gak denger?" Len menatap Rin yang balas menatapnya.

"Bukannya elo pengen tinggi, 'ya?" balas Rin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah, ah! Berisik!" Len berlari ke kebun manggis.

"Lah? Kok malah ke kebun manggis? Katanya mau nyari tas? Ngapain ke kebun manggis? Cepetan cari tasnya biar bisa cepet pulang!" Rin mengejar Len ke kebun manggis.

"Yuuma tadi di kebun manggis, 'kan? Siapa tau dia masih di sana!" Len tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya juga, sih. Terserah elo aja, deh…" balas Rin yang sudah lelah berdebat dengan Len.

Namun sesampainya di kebun manggis, harapan Len kandas. Yuuma tidak ada di sana.

"Hn. Gak ada. Berarti bener tadi, harusnya gue ke Ruangan OSIS aja," gumam Len lalu berbalik, berlari lagi menuju Ruangan OSIS.

"Ya ampun," desah Rin sambil mengekor Len.

**.**

"YUUUMAAAAAAA‼‼" teriak Len dari kejauhan ketika ia melihat Yuuma yang sudah siap untuk pulang bersama IA.

"Eh, Len. Nape?" tanya Yuuma, tak acuh.

"Tas… tas gue… mana?" balas Len. Napasnya terengah karena lelah habis berlari.

"Tas elo? Bukan gue yang nyimpen. Tas elo kemungkinan besar ada di Kyo." Yuuma membalas seadanya.

"Kyo di mana?"

"Udah pulang."

**Krik**.

"… udah pulang?" balas Len, memastikan. Yuuma mengangguk. "… serius?" Len bertanya lagi, Yuuma mengangguk lagi.

"Elo yakin?" Len memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ciyus." Yuuma mengangkat dua jarinya.

"Terus gue harus gimana?"

"Ya gak tau. Itu urusan elo. Bukan urusan gue. Udah, ah! Gue mau balik!" Yuuma meninggalkan Len sendirian di sana—sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sendirian berhubung Rin masih ada di sana.

"Beruntung deh gue. Besok gak ada pelajaran yang gue bawa hari ini. Dan untungnya gue punya dua tas," tutur Len diakhiri helaan napas lelah.

"Udah lah, ayo pulang," tambahnya, diikuti Rin yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

"Mungkin besok elo bisa tanya Kyo. Tapi elo datengnya harus pagi banget. Besok elo ada ulangan gak?" Rin bertanya, tetap mengekor Len yang melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya.

"Kayaknya sih gak ada. Tapi… gue liat jadwal dulu deh."

**.**

Len membuka pintu rumahnya. "MAAAMIIIII LEN PULAAAAANG!"

"Ya ampun, baru aja pulang bukannya ngucapin salam malah teriak-teriak. Untung Papi belum pulang, bisa-bisa dia ngomel kalo denger suaramu yang cempreng kayak cewek itu!" balas Lily sambil mencuci piring, Len hanya pasang cengir kuda saja.

"Loh? Tas kamu ke mana, Len?" Lily melihat Len yang pulang tanpa membawa apapun. Ke mana perginya tas Len yang tadi dibawanya ke sekolah?

"Ta-tadi kan… Len udah ke kamar buat nyimpen tas. Mami gak liat, 'ya? Iya, 'kan?" elak Len. Takut ketahuan Maminya kalau tasnya hilang di sekolah.

"Oh gitu. Iya, sih. Mami gak liat. Udah sana mandi! Terus bantuin Mami nyiampin makan malem. Papimu bentar lagi pulang," balas Lily. Dijawab anggukan oleh Len.

Setelah Lily pergi, Len langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja ia mau melepas pakaiannya…

"NGAPAEN ELO DI SINI? ELO MAU LIAT GUE MANDI, HAH?!"

"Eh?! Iya! Iya! Gue keluar!" balas Rin langsung keluar dari kamar mandi—nembus pintu.

"Len? Kamu nyuruh Mami keluar? Padahal Mami cuma mau nganterin handuk," balas Lily, pelan.

"E-eh!? Ng-nggak kok, Mami! Bukan ke Mami!" balas Len panik.

"Oh… bukan," balas Lily lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi setelah sebelum menyerahkan handuk pada Len.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3 on!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Billa: Ehem, buat yang gak login... Billa balas ya _review_nya! Kalau yang _login_... itu urusannya Kyo-chan!

Kyoura: Psst! Psst! Cek PM kalian ya, say~ /wink /semuamuntah

Billa: Oke, balas _review_ dulu~

.

**NekoNeruu**: Neru dan Nero? Wahaha... nanti dirundingin dulu ya ;) eh? Jangan tambahin Mayu? owo" nanti kalau ada yang req gimana?

.

Billa: Yang gak _login_ cuma 1 orang~ selebihnya _login_ semua...

Kyoura + Billa: _Last, mind to review?_


End file.
